1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cross-walk lighting, and more particularly to an enhanced flash-rate controller for generating different multi-pulse light flash patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Toward improving pedestrian safety, modern cross-walks are being configured with recessed lighting. Typically these systems are implemented with clusters of LED lights, generally deployed substantially flush with the roadway and having a lighting row on the approach side, or both sides, which border the cross-walk path. With the cross-walk indication viewable on the roadway surface, the driver is more likely to see the signal and thus yield to pedestrian traffic.
When a pedestrian desires to traverse the street, he/she presses a walk-button, or is otherwise detected (e.g., pressure-plate, voice, or similar detectors) and the cross-walk lighting is activated for a sufficient period of time to allow persons to cross.
Roadway lighting is then activated subject to an ON and OFF cycling (flashing) along the boundary of the cross-walk while the cross-walk is active. To further reduce incursions, the lights are often made to flash rapidly during the ON periods (referred to as multi-pulsed flashing), so that the lighting is more readily seen by oncoming drivers. The rapid flashing during the ON time period is known as enhanced flashing, and is subject to rate restrictions according to Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices (MUTCD) defining rates per minute of flashing (e.g., 55× or 60× times per minute).
However, despite these safety precautions pedestrians are still injured or killed as a consequence of inattentive drivers.
Accordingly, the present invention provides additional pedestrian safety for in-roadway cross-walk lighting and overcomes shortcomings of existing cross-walk lighting systems.